


Lost Time

by 1997_MusicLover



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1997_MusicLover/pseuds/1997_MusicLover
Summary: “Jong,” a whine leaves Key’s lips as he turns his body to face Jonghyun, “it’s the modern day. We’ll text, call, and all that. We’ll keep in touch.”Jonghyun holds up a finger, slowly looking up at Kibum. “Time zones. That’ll make it hard.”“We’re best friends, we’ll make it work.”





	Lost Time

The airport seems like a different place in the early hours of the morning. Long before the sun rises and long after the sun sets, the airport slows down to a near halt. Stores aren’t open yet, the front counters aren’t busy, most people are switching flights or returning home. The majority of people in the airport this early are business men and woman coming home from an international meeting. It’s an eerie quiet, yet there’s still a small hum of movement from staff and travelers. Conversations are often spoken in quiet tones and hushed whispers.

Sitting together in the waiting area, Jonghyun and Kibum sit close with their heads tilted to each other. Their voices hushed whispers in the almost silent room.

“I remember all the nights mom dragged me here.” Kibum murmurs, shifting slightly in his seat, eyes cast down at his hands. “All to pick dad up from his business trips.”

Jonghyun chuckles lightly. “I remember you complaining about that. Sleepy Key.”

“Always.” Kibum smiles with an airy chuckle.

With a heavy sigh, Jonghyun looks at Kibum’s profile. “I hate this.”

Turning to face Jonghyun, Kibum continues to smile. “You make it sound as if I’m going off to war. It’s just America.”

“And college,” Jonghyun adds, “which feels like we’re off to war. I mean, it’s _college_.”

With a laugh – that feels loud in the silence of the airport – Kibum throws his arm over Jonghyun’s shoulders. “Ah, it sure does feel like war. Off to fight for higher education.”

“Maybe, I still haven’t even applied.”

“I still say you should get something in business, start your own thing. Whatever it may be, I’m sure you’ll be great at it.”

Jonghyun tries not blush under his praise, and simply leans his head closer to Kibum. “Thank you. And you, my brilliant best friend, are gonna kill _everyone_ in America with your English. Plus, you’re just really smart and going to ace all your classes.”

“I wouldn’t make book on it.”

“Dude,” Jonghyun gives Kibum a dramatic sideways look before rolling his eyes, “you graduated early. You are smart. Stop down playing it.” He smacks Kibum’s chest lightly before turning his attention back to his legs stretched in front of him. “You’ll be fantastic and make great friends there.”

Their conversation stales to a stop. Kibum retracts his arm with a grimace as he watches Jonghyun. A few flight attendants pass then, flashing polite smiles as they do. Kibum watches them for a second before turning back to Jonghyun.

“You make it sound like I’m leaving forever.” Kibum mumbles, fingers playing with the frayed holes of his jeans.

“Well,” Jonghyun sighs, “you kind of are.”

“Jong,” a whine leaves Key’s lips as he turns his body to face Jonghyun, “it’s the modern day. We’ll text, call, and all that. We’ll keep in touch.”

Jonghyun holds up a finger, slowly looking up at Kibum. “Time zones. That’ll make it hard.”

“We’re _best friends_ , we’ll make it work.”

Before Jonghyun can respond, the call for Key’s flight to board sounds out: loud and blaring to the pair. Jonghyun tries to hide his desperation to make him stay with a weak smile.

“It’s time.” Kibum gives a grunt and forces himself to stand up.

Jonghyun grabs Kibum’s suit case as he joins him. “Your other things already shipped to the new house?”

“Yep, just me and my cute clothes.” Kibum grins.

They grin at each other and Jonghyun nods, looking up at him. “Cute clothes for a cute guy.”

“Thank you, I always love getting compliments.” Kibum does a cute little move, where he turns his head and lifts his shoulder with a smug smirk.

Rolling his eyes Jonghyun mumbles a short “brat” before ushering him over to the desk.

Kibum shows his ticket and then turns to Jonghyun.

A heavy, thick silence fills the void between them. Jonghyun hands Kibum his suitcase. They lock eyes for a minute, just staring at each other. Then Jonghyun takes a deep breath and really looks at Kibum.

With furrowed brows Kibum asks, “what are you doing?”

“Trying to remember this moment.” Jonghyun admits without hesitance as stares into Kibum’s eyes.

“Like I said,” Kibum reaches out to squeeze Jonghyun’s arm, “I’ll make sure we keep in contact. We’re best friends, I’m not letting you go that easily.”

“Promise?”

Kibum’s eyes flicker with sadness, but it quickly fades as he smiles and quickly nods his head. “I swear. You won’t get rid of me that quickly.”

With a genuine smile, Jonghyun finally agrees, shaking Kibum’s hand off his arm and ushering him to head out. “Don’t want to miss your flight. Text me when you land?”

“Yeah.” Kibum turns around and begins to walk, but turns back. “Hey, don’t look so sad. I’ll be home for summer break.”

“You better.” Jonghyun huffs, shoving his hands deep in his jacket pockets. “Now go, seriously. I’ll be back here when you come home.”

“You better.”

With one last smile Kibum heads to his plane and disappears into the tunnel. The silence of the airport is loud in Jonghyun’s eyes as the desk attendant gives him a sad smile. Blinking back tears – that he hadn’t even noticed – he smiles back at them and quickly turns to walk away as he rubs his eyes.

_I had this weird feeling as soon as he walked into the tunnel to board his plane, that I wouldn’t see him for a long, long time. I just wish I hadn’t been right._

**7 Years Later**

Sometimes college turns out to not be for everyone; sometimes it turns out to be only good for a short time and then plans change. Jonghyun went into college with a business mindset – as that’s what his family wanted for him – but he ended up getting a quick entrepreneurship degree and starting up his own business. Nothing like his family wanted though: he owns a café that’s mixed with a dog watching/walking business. His college friend Taemin had already been hell bent of owning and running a café, so they pooled together to make the idea work in the ever-changing city. Once they added the idea of walking and watching dogs, it finally stuck and got them somewhere.

Taemin spends most the time running the café. Jonghyun runs the dog portion, walking them and checking dogs in and out of their kennels in the back rooms. They have a whole back room the dogs can run around in as well when they’re not sleeping. Occasionally, they’ll switch roles, but most the only time Jonghyun gets behind the counter is when Taemin is swamped and their second hand Jinki is busy with college classes and homework.

Their most loyal customer is Minho, whom Jonghyun is positive has a thing for Taemin or they are dating. Taemin is rather quiet about that stuff so it’s not like he would actually know. Minho also really loves Adam and Eve, Taemin’s dogs he brings to work with him on most days. They wander around the café interacting with people.

Today, Jonghyun had been running nonstop since early morning: opening the café, taking in dogs, walking dogs, helping Taemin until Jinki’s class was over, and then back to walking dogs. Mondays are usually busy, but today had been extra hectic for Jonghyun.

As he came in from just finishing another walk, he calls out to Taemin. “Next time the golden lab brothers come in, you walk them.”

Taemin looks up to Jonghyun, who collapses onto the chair behind the counter, and snorts as he hands out another order.

“If you think I’m walking those two, you are insane.” Taemin flashes the customer a smile before turning to look at Jonghyun. “Plus, I run the café.”

Jonghyun gives a quiet whine before forcing himself to stand up.

The café is decently busy, not enough for Taemin to have a problem yet so he simply leans on the counter. “Where’s Minho today?”

“He had some classes rescheduled for today,” Taemin answers while shuffling around to fix things around the counter, “he might be in later.”

With a hum of acknowledgement, Jonghyun moves over to the appointment book to scan for new entries. As he checks off all the dog he walked today, he finds one new entry: last name Kim for Comme Des and Gracons. Blinking at the names, it takes him a minute to figure out what they mean and when he does, he laughs.

“Did this guy really name his dogs after a fashion company?” Jonghyun asks with a chuckle.

“Yeah,” Taemin grins, “I even asked him when he was in here and he said that was exactly it. He’s some fashion major or something. Said he’s been in town for a year and testing out different dog places, so far he hasn’t found one that he feels takes care of dogs well.”

Nodding his head, Jonghyun puts a star next to the dogs’ names. “We’ll have to try and be extra nice to them then. Wouldn’t hurt to have another regular.”

“Nope, regulars are a nice perk of owning a business.” Taemin nods his head as the door chines. “Speaking of the handsome guy. Here he comes.”

Jonghyun looks up from the book as Taemin greets him. The guy is tall, but from the sound of clicks on the hardwood he assumes he’s got a few inches from the boots he’s wearing. There’s a black hat on his head along with a pair of black sunglasses, both making his blonde bangs stick out more on his tan skin. The leather jacket he’s sporting coupled with one lone gold feather earing and a bunch of rings on his hands – where he has two leashes gripped tightly – really accent that the young man is into fashion. The two dogs trotting in front of him are small teacup poodles, one black and one brown.

“Hi!” Taemin’s customer service voice kicks in as he grins at the man. “Welcome back, they must be Comme Des and Garcons?”

The man smiles, a bright full tooth grin, and nods his head. “Yep, these are my lovely children.”

“Great, you can head over there,” Taemin gestures to the end of the counter where Jonghyun is still hunched over the book, “and Jonghyun will take care of them.”

The man nods, turning his smile to Jonghyun as he guides his dogs over to him.

As he walks over to him, Jonghyun quickly quiets his thoughts about how hot the guy looks and remembers himself to make this professional. The dogs round the corner first: small, fluffy, hyper, and two of the most adorable dogs Jonghyun has ever seen. Before he can stop it, a wide grin takes over his face as he coos softly to them. “Aw, aren’t you two the cutest little things. Comme Des and Garcons, right?” Looking up Jonghyun doesn’t expect to lock eyes with him, as he’d taken off his sunglasses to reveal a strikingly familiar pair of light, soft brown eyes.

“Yeah, they’re my everything so I’ll preface this by saying I’m extremely cautious of who I let look after them.” The man starts off sharp, eyes turning pointed as he stars down at Jonghyun.

Jonghyun immediately stops trying to figure out why those eyes feel so familiar and straightens his back. Almost instantly, Jonghyun slips into business mode, with his friendly business voice. “I assure you Mr. Kim, we take very good care of all dogs that come in and out of our care. I have a dog of my own, who I let run around the coffee shop on most days and Taemin has two dogs of his own back home. We’ve both grown up with animals and know how to care for them. I can promise you that your two boys will be well fed, walked, and looked after. If you don’t want them to socialize with the other dogs then we can let them run around when the others are in the cage. And if you have any other specifies that I should know tell me now, we want to make all our dogs feel at home here.”

Mr. Kim blinks at Jonghyun, dumbfounded and happily surprised. Slowly a grin takes over his face again as he slips his sunglasses into his hand holding the leashes. He then holds out his hand to Jonghyun. “Kibum. Nice to see someone actually serious about the dogs they look after.”

Shaking his hand, Jonghyun smiles. “Jonghyun, and of course I am. I can’t understand why you’d run a dog day care if you didn’t care.”

“I like you.” Kibum grins before crouching down to pick up his dogs, setting the sunglasses on the counter so he can hold one in each hand. “Well Jonghyun, meet Comme Des,” he looks to the brown on who is reaching towards Jonghyun, “and Garcons.” He turns to face the black one that seems to be staring into Jonghyun’s soul. “Now, he isn’t keen on other people. Comme Des loves people and attention, but Garcons is very protective of me and doesn’t like new people; I’d keep him away from other people, but they’re both good with dogs.”

“Okay, so can I try petting them each? To see how much I need to earn their trust.” Jonghyun keeps his hands to his sides until Kibum gives a quick nod.

Once he’s got the go ahead, Jonghyun slowly lifts his hand – palm up – to Comme Des, who gladly places a paw on it and begins to sniff. After a few seconds, he shifts his hand to pet him, which he willingly accepts and pushes into it. As he continues to pet Comme Des, he holds his other hand out to Garcons. It takes him a minute before sniffing his hand and surprisingly enough, he rests his head on it.

“Oh!” Kibum stares at Gracons with wide eyes. “Wow, he usually doesn’t like people at first. You must have been a dog in a past life.” The laugh Kibum release is bright and cheery, but it’s his last sentence that sends a shiver down Jonghyun’s spine and he manages to not show the effect.

“I’ve been told that before.” Jonghyun says, voice quieter as the man slowly becomes more and more familiar. “Um, okay,” he pulls his hands away from the dogs and takes a step back to look at the book, “so you need me to watch these two only for a few hours today, correct?”

“Yes.” Kibum places the two on the ground. “Just while I go to an interview.”

“Okay, any special requests for the few hours they’re here?”

“No, just makes sure they get fed before I come back. I’m not too picky on their food as long as it’s healthy and good for them. No walks needed, we just took one.”

“Alright, consider these two taken care of.” Jonghyun holds out a hand and Kibum pauses for a second before handing over the leashes. “You can pay for their stay when you pick them up. I promise you, they’re in good hands.”

“Thank you.” Kibum smiles at him. “I actually feel like you mean it.”

Jonghyun can only smile, trying not to freak out in front of him as slowly the voice, the face, and even the fashion sense begins to click into place. Kibum doesn’t notice his struggle as he crouches down to talk to his dogs, promising them they’ll be fine and he’ll be back soon. After that he thanks Jonghyun again, waving to his dogs before bowing slightly to Jonghyun and Taemin.

“It shouldn’t be too long, thank you guys.” Kibum says as he hurries out the door.

“You’re welcome!” Taemin calls after him, watching Jonghyun who is taking deep, measured breaths. “You okay there, buddy?”

It takes him a minute to respond, and the feel of soft dog claws on his pant leg to make him breath normally. “Um,” he glances down to find Comme Des staring up at him with his head tilted, “so I know that guy.”

“Oh?” Taemin raises an eyebrow. “Do tell?”

“So, he uh . . . well,” Jonghyun clears his throat, shifting on his feet, “he’s my Kibum. The one that moved overseas seven years ago.”

Taemin blinks twice, before giving a happy shout – causing the few customers to stare in shock. “Dude! That’s amazing, but are you sure? Like, _sure_ sure?”

“The way he said, ‘you must have been a dog in a past life.’ Kibum said that to me on multiple occasions. I can’t forget the way he says that.” Quickly shaking his head, Jonghyun gives a small, tight smile. “I’ll go get these two comfortable in a kennel together.”

Before Taemin can make him stay to explain, he clicks his tongue and heads into the back room.

Comme Des and Garcons are very complacent and follow Jonghyun into the back room and then into a medium sized kennel, giving them enough room to move. He fills their food and water dishes before giving them a few toys. He can’t help but stare at them for a second, knowing they’re _his_ Kibum’s dogs makes them even more special. Before he can get in over his head, he reminds himself that Kibum is a client and that most of all – Kibum didn’t recognize him.

Somehow, Taemin always knows what’s going in Jonghyun’s head. So, when he finishes checking up on all their dogs and returns to the café, Taemin turns on him immediately.

“Okay, so Kibum obviously didn’t recognize you, but! It doesn’t mean he won’t.” Are the first things out of Taemin’s mouth as Jonghyun begins cleaning the coffee machines. “I mean, you’ve grown up. Maybe not height wise, but I digress.”

Jonghyun levels a glare at Taemin before shaking his head. “Taemin, it’s not a big deal. He was a friend I had seven years ago.”

“That you really liked.” Taemin adds.

Jonghyun sighs. “That I may have had a crush on at one point, but seven years is a long time. I don’t expect this to be a romance novel.”

“And yet,” Taemin places a hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder, “you read them all the time.”

“Shut up.”

“Aw, I love your banter. What’s the gossip Tae?” Minho – Taemin’s regular and regular crush – pops in, resting his elbows on the counter with a big grin.

Taemin matches his grin and strides over to him, his grin quickly turning devious. “Jonghyun’s long lost lover has returned to Seoul and while Jonghyun recognizes him, our dear Jonghyun has changed enough to make him unrecognizable to his fashionable lover.”

“He wasn’t my lover!” Jonghyun burst out, face bright red and hands shaking.

“Oh right,” Taemin waves in Jonghyun’s direction, “they never dated but Jonghyun really liked him. I’ve heard the heart break love story before form him.”

“Oh.” Minho grins more, facing Jonghyun. “If he doesn’t recognize you – it doesn’t mean he doesn’t remember you, but it does mean you’ve grown up and gotten hotter.”

Taemin nods his head quickly. “Oh yeah, much hotter.”

The red on Jonghyun’s face seems to burn hotter as he furiously cleans the counter in front of him. “I hate you two.”

The partners in crime break out into laughter, high fiving.

Jonghyun sighs as he moves to check the dog book again. “Just drop it, it was years ago and he means nothing. We haven’t talked in six years so it’s said, done, and in the past.”

“He just suddenly stopped talking to me.”

“Lies!” Minho calls out just after a customer –smiling at their banter – heads out with the chime of the doorbell.

“I agree, stop bullshitting us and tell.” Taemin nods his head.

“Okay . . .” Jonghyun gives in, heaving one heavier sigh before walking over to the other two so he can speak quieter, “it wasn’t suddenly. He started texting back less and then he rarely answered my calls and even more rarely text back. One day I called him up about . . . something – it probably was stupid and unimportant actually – and he picked up. I started to go on and talk, like we used to, and he snapped at me. His voice got sharp, asking if I had any other friends I could go bother all the time . . . that was a little under a year after his move. I was too shocked and scared to respond so I hung up the phone and never text or called him again. He never made an effort to contact me so I assumed that meant he forgot about me. I honestly didn’t need to see him ever again, I mean, guys . . . he doesn’t even recognize me.”

Taemin and Minho hadn’t expected that confession, but Taemin immediately sobered up and patted Jonghyun’s shoulder, flashing him a sad – yet reassuring – smile. “I’m sorry I asked, should’ve just left it.”

Jonghyun shakes his head, giving a tight smile. “It’s okay, just, bad memories ya know?”

“Yeah,” Minho offers him a bright smile, “maybe he’ll recognize you in the end and if he doesn’t well-”

“Then I’ll find you someone ten times better than him.” Taemin declares a spark forming in his eyes that makes Jonghyun uneasy.

“I appreciate the thought, but Tae, the idea of you finding me a date scares me a little bit.” Jonghyun admits, earning a huff from Taemin and chocked laugh from Minho.

“I’m offended, I’m a great match maker.”

“And yet,” Jonghyun steals a glance at Minho, “you’re blind and still single.”

Simultaneously, Minho and Taemin look at each other and then quickly away as their faces start turning red. Clapping happily, Jonghyun turns on heal and heads back to the dogs so he can avoid getting smacked by Taemin, for now.

The day winds down to a nice slow down by nine. The café empties out early and Taemin sees no customers in site, so he lets Jinki leave early and shows Minho off so he can start cleaning up. Jonghyun continues to send off dogs and take calls, reminding people of their appointments and check to make sure dogs would still coming. By nine-thirty, Jonghyun is rushing to walk one of the last three dogs before their owner comes to pick them up, leaving Taemin with Kibum’s dogs.

When he finally returns from his last walk, the owner is – surprisingly – patiently waiting for him. She had already paid – Taemin confirmed – and so he handed over her dog and thanked her.

“Done!” Taemin cheers from behind the counter once the door shuts.

Jonghyun observes that Taemin has already put up the chairs and cleaned the whole counter. Nodding his head, Jonghyun locks up the door and pulls the blinds down on the windows.

“How’d it go over with our new customer?” Jonghyun inquires, as he picks up around the café.

“Kibum likes this place, says he’ll probably be coming back more often.” Taemin says with a triumphant smile.

With a happy smile Jonghyun heads over to the back room. “Always a good feeling to hear that.”

“So,” Taemin draws out the word as he follows Jonghyun into the back room, “you will be seeing him again.”

“And?”

“Are you gonna tell him?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It wouldn’t benefit either of us, so better to just let the past stay in the past.”

Taemin groans, tossing his head back. “You are impossible, I swear.” He strides over and smacks Jonghyun on the back of the head for good measure.

Kibum does end up returning, setting up a schedule for his dogs not even a full week later. He drops off his dogs early in the morning when they open and they watch then until when his friend comes to pick them up are five. He explains to Jonghyun about his schedule and they arrange for him to leave his dogs with them on Mondays thru to Thursdays. Jonghyun is all too quick to put his past behind him and try and not think of Kibum as his long lost best friend, but as another customer. Taemin on the other hand, watches Jonghyun with sharp eyes every time Kibum comes and goes.

It’s three months of this routine before anything changes.

“I need to leave these two longer tonight, I know you close around midnight, but I have an event I have to attend tonight.” Kibum explains when he comes in that morning.

Taemin is busy with their early morning Wednesday rush, Jinki by his side, so Jonghyun is left to Kibum. He knows he looks like crap, not sleeping well last night after having to stay overnight at the shop to watch a few dogs. He manages to hold in his sigh at the thought of even watching Kibum’s dogs overnight.

“We don’t mind watching your dogs overnight.” Is what Jonghyun says, taking a large sip of his coffee for an energy boost. “It’ll cost extra, but we can watch dogs over night for special circumstances. I stay here over night with the dogs and you can come pick them up any time after six tomorrow.”

Kibum blinks at him, surprised. “I didn’t know you offered that.”

Jonghyun shrugs, forcing a smile. “We only tell customers that really need it. It’s better not to offer it all the time, only when the customer asks.”

Kibum nods his head. “That’s smart. So, you wouldn’t mind watching them overnight?”

“Of course not.” Jonghyun smiles full now, full and fake but he knows the extra money is good. Plus, as much as thinks he’s separated this Kibum form his past Kibum, he hasn’t and he’d still do anything for him.

Once arrangements are made and the extra cost is paid, Kibum heads out. Jonghyun hurries to put the dogs in a kennel before heading back to the café. Before he can even begin to make another cup of coffee, Jinki is pushing one into his hands with a soft smile.

“Thank you, you are a blessing to this place.” Jonghyun bows his head slightly to hide his smile.

A noise of agreement comes from Taemin as he quickly hands out three more drinks. “If it weren’t for him I don’t think I’d keep going.” He steals a glance back to Jonghyun. “Do you need me to stay overnight with you?”

“No.” The response is automatic, and even Jinki gives him a skeptical look before he takes the next order. “I’ll be fine.”

“You just pulled an overnight last night.” Taemin presses, actually passing Jonghyun a worried look.

Jonghyun shrugs his shoulders as he scribbles in the appointment book. “It’s not like my insomnia is letting me sleep anyways, might as well have two fluffy dogs keep me company. I’ll bring Roo over later and I’ll stay here with the three of them.”

Jinki gets this glint in his eyes, a glint that Taemin and Jonghyun have labeled his mom glint, while shaking his head. He surprisingly keeps his mouth shut; usually he’d scold Jonghyun on how sleep is important, but he thinks with the whole Kibum situation it would fall on deaf ears.

The day continues on like normal and all too soon, night falls and Jonghyun returns to the café.

Roo casually follows him around as he double checks to make sure everything is off and locked up, he does it in a tired daze as he day dreams about his soft, warm, familiar bed at his apartment. He’d only done two overnights in a row one time and that was when his insomnia was at a high point, so he was actually getting sleep. With Kibum’s resurface he’s been stuck on a very deep low point. Even in the dark of the café, he’s sure the bags under his eyes are very prominent.

Jonghyun has fallen into a pretty much walking dead state as he wanders around, following the usual routine: shutting the back door, pulling out the small fold up bed, making that, then putting out the dog food bowls, and final letting the dogs out. While the three dogs get acquainted with each other, Jonghyun dims the lights and collapses onto the bed.

Exhaustion sets in, but his brain is still buzzing so sleep pretty much runs away from him. He doesn’t make a noise, he just lays there drifting in and out of awareness.

Soft barks and claws on hardwood resonate in the room, the atmosphere quiet and chill. Soon enough those noises fade out only leaving the buzzing of electricity.

It’s a while before anything else makes a noise, but suddenly there’s a sniff near Jonghyun’s ear making him look up. He’s surprised to find Garcons staring at him and not Roo. Looking around the room, he finds Roo and Comme Des curled up together in one of the big dog beds.

“And what can I do for you?” Jonghyun quietly hums, turning his hand over so Garcons can sniff his palm.

Garcons then sits up, placing his paws on the bed before quickly launching up onto Jonghyun. With a chuckle, Jonghyun shifts around to make room for him. It surprises him that he quickly gets comfortable and curls close to Jonghyun’s chest, immediately laying down and going to sleep.

“Ya know,” Jonghyun muses “the old, younger, more naïve me would’ve seen this a sign. I’m older now though, and I know your dad doesn’t have a single clue who I am.” With one deep, heavy sigh Jonghyun relaxes and closes his eyes.

The morning comes all too soon. Jonghyun still didn’t really sleep and the bags feel ten times heavier, he has flash backs to his high school years when his insomnia was at its worst. Knowing he has to put on his cheery face for work though, he quickly forces himself awake. Opening the door, he lets the three dogs run back and forth between the areas as he sets up the café for Taemin and makes himself a cup of coffee.

The café doesn’t official open until seven, but overnight dogs are allowed to be picked up as early as six. So, Jonghyun makes sure the who back room is cleaned up by six on the dot.

As he walks out to the café – Roo hot on his heals for food – he spots Kibum waiting outside the café.

“Okay, game time.” Jonghyun chugs down his first cup of coffee, pouring himself one more before heading over to the door. “Good morning, Kibum.”

Kibum jumps slightly, but smiles shyly at Jonghyun. “Morning, sorry I’m here like really early.”

“Nope,” Jonghyun shakes his head as he ushers him inside, “you’re fine. I make sure to be up and functioning by six just in case of stuff like this. Would like coffee while you wait for me to grab them?”

“Gladly, thank you.”

Jonghyun takes Kibum’s order and makes him a to-go cup. Once Kibum is seated with that, Jonghyun leaves him in Roo’s company as he heads back to gather Comme Des and Garcons. He picks up the room as he grabs their leashes, doing a quick double take to make sure everything is ready for the day. Friday’s are their least busy mornings so Taemin won’t be in until nine, Jonghyun keeps that in mind as he leashes up Kibum’s dogs.

They’ve obviously heard Kibum’s voice as they practically try to drag Jonghyun into the café. He actually laughs as they book it over to Kibum, who stars cooing over them as he pets them. Roo trots over to Jonghyun behind the counter as he looks over the appointment book.

“Only three dogs today, thank god.” Jonghyun groans, covering his face with his hands as he lets his professional facade drop.

Kibum watches him with his head tilted, eyes curious.

When Jonghyun removes his hands to reach for his coffee he locks eyes with Kibum.

“You remind me of someone.” Kibum says softly, voice quiet.

Jonghyun snorts before he can stop himself, quickly covering it up by chugging his coffee.

Kibum continues talking though, still staring intently at him. “He looked a lot like you, mainly the insomnia.”

Jonghyun stares down at the counter, trying to hide form Kibum’s eyes. He really doesn’t want him to put two and two together at this point, three months and he’s making progress. “Bags under my eyes that noticeable?”

“Yeah,” Kibum draws the word out for a second before snapping his fingers, “yeah and that tired way your face sets. He had the exact same look whenever he didn’t sleep for days.”

“Must be common for insomniacs, it’s a similar trait.” Jonghyun tries to brush it off with a shrug, focusing on the book.

Kibum shakes his head. “No, he was a special case.”

Jonghyun tries so hard not to react, but his body jerks. He’s not sure if it was a flinch or not, but he knows Kibum saw and his eyes narrow.

“God, why isn’t it seven already.” Jonghyun mumbles under his breath as he starts working on the machines and getting everything ready for business.

While he’s distracted and busy, Kibum slips out of his seat and around the counter. He watches Jonghyun carefully, studying him the way Jonghyun had studied him that first day. When Jonghyun turns around he lets out a high-pitched shriek at how close Kibum is; before he can move back, Kibum steps forward and reaches up to place his hands on Jonghyun’s face.

“If it really was you, you would’ve said so on the first day.” Kibum muses, not really talking to him but more to himself. “If it is you, why wouldn’t you have said anything.”

A lump forms in Jonghyun’s throat and he opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. His eyes are wide and his heart is racing, he feels everything slipping out from underneath him.

“Jonghyun,” Kibum says, eyes sharp, “is it really you?”

With a meek voice, Jonghyun manages to quietly utter “yeah, yeah it’s me.”

As Kibum’s jaw slacks and his eyes widen, Jonghyun snaps his eyes shut and cowers back slightly. The harsh words from seven years ago ring out in his head, now repeating in the more mature Kibum’s voice.

“It’s really you.” Kibum’s voice is softer than Jonghyun expected it to be and it makes him flinch in surprise. “After all these years, it’s really you. I honestly thought, moving back to Seoul would be nothing new and you’d probably already have moved on, but here you are. You’ve changed so much.”

“You haven’t.” Jonghyun gets out in a quick breath as he blinks open his eyes to look at Kibum, who’s smiling at him.

Confusion sweeps over Jonghyun. He pushes Kibum’s hands off his face and steps back – his back against the counter.

“Wait, are you.” Jonghyun looks down, “happy?”

“Of course!” Kibum sounds offended and appalled. “Why wouldn’t I be? It’s been six years since I’ve heard from you. I always wondered what happened to you.”

Jonghyun’s eyes narrow. “You’re the reason I stopped calling. Last I heard from you, you were tired of me.”

Silence falls around them, tight and choking as Kibum stares blankly at him. It last for a little too long, making Jonghyun laugh. It’s a short, loud, sad laugh as he shakes his head.

“You grew tired of me, snapped at me and here we are six years later and you wonder what happened to me? Please.” Jonghyun doesn’t want to be harsh, but he can’t deny that he’s still mad and bitter over everything. Kibum broke him six years ago and he didn’t see the aftermath.

Shaking his head with a sigh Jonghyun shoves past Kibum. “Forget it, Kibum. It’s in the past.”

“I didn’t realize that’s how I came off!” Kibum practically shouts, reaching out to grab Jonghyun’s wrist. “You have no idea how stressful it was making friends there and the classes were harder. I didn’t’ expect it to be that hard, but it was really stressful. I still remember that day.”

“Kibum you don’t need to lie to me.” Jonghyun deadpans, not looking back as he tries to yank his wrist out of Kibum’s grip.

Tightening his hold, he practically growls at Jonghyun. “It’s not a lie damnit. It was a particular rainy day and I had been running latte that morning. I had to run through the rain to get to classes and most of the students who saw me were laughing at me. My teacher had this pitied look as he handed me back my test, asking if I was sure I should be in this class. My dad was getting more frustrated with my slipping grades, so I was stressing myself out with homework when you called. And you called at a very bad time.” Kibum’s voice slowly gets weaker, and when Jonghyun looks back he finds Kibum’s eyes hazed over as he relives the memory. “Dad had just got done telling me that keeping in contact with everyone is Seoul and all my stupid friends was probably the reason I could succeed. Then you called and I was scared and stressed and I snapped. It didn’t register until after you hung up what I had done. Then things just got more hectic and I didn’t have the nerve to called you for months and by then I knew it was too late and I had lost you.”

Jonghyun watches as tears begin to form in Kibum’s eyes. He registers this too and quickly let’s go of Jonghyun to wipe at his eyes gently.

“After that I got swept into life out there and while I never forgot about you, I moved past it and told myself someday I’d call you. That someday never came and I’m sorry.”

It wasn’t the story Jonghyun had expected; he hadn’t expected Kibum to even recognize him and he had planned to move on. Now, with Kibum teary eyed in front of him pouring his heart out all he can do is walk over and hug him.

“I missed you so much.” Jonghyun whispers softly into Kibum’s chest, relishing in the feel of Kibum wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m sorry Jonghyun.” Is all Kibum says as he buries his face into his neck.

They stay there holding each other for what feels like an eternity, a long overdue eternity. After a while Kibum pulls away. He holds Jonghyun’s shoulder and steps back.

“Okay I need to do something, something I’ve been wanting to do for years.” Kibum pauses as he looks into Jonghyun’s eyes. “Please don’t freak out.”

Jonghyun’s brows furrow at his last quiet words, but before he can open his mouth to question him Kibum leans down and places a chaste, gentle kiss on his lips. He’d always pictured his first kiss with Kibum, more than he’d admit, so it only takes a second for him to lean in and return the kiss. A smile forms on Kibum’s lips as he rubs Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Kibum murmurs, stepping closer to him.

Jonghyun hums, eyes closed. “I think I’d surprise you.”

They share quiet laugher as they bask in the glow of their love. Jonghyun is the one who comes to his sense first, still smiling though as he steps back.

“As much as I am loving this and as much as I want to catch up with you on . . . so many things. I do have to work today.” Jonghyun explains, taking a hold of one of Kibum’s hands.

“When are you off?” Kibum asks eagerly.

“Not sure, I’m sure when Tae hears he’ll let me off early if we have not more dogs. So, I’ll probably have to text you.”

“Gladly, god I missed you. Okay, um, here.” Kibum snatches a pen and napkin off the counter and quickly scribbles down his number. “It’s changed, has yours?”

“Yeah, and that has a fun story behind it.” Jonghyun chuckles as he scratches down his number. “Here.”

With numbers exchanged they take another minute to take each other in.

Groaning, Jonghyun glares at the clock as he steps past Kibum to head opt the front door. “I hate this, but it’s seven so the café is officially opened.”

“I’ll stay for a bit.” Kibum declares, stealing on more kiss for Jonghyun before walking over to Comme Des and Garcons. “I’ll have another coffee as I sit here and admire how much you’ve grown up.”

Jonghyun blushes as he makes Kibum’s coffee.

They both share loving smiles throughout the rest of his time in the café. Once Kibum leaves Jonghyun gets a text from an unknown number. It’s simply a heart emoji with ‘can’t wait to catch up’ written next to it, it’s enough to make Jonghyun’s heart flutter.


End file.
